


Medicine

by Samich02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samich02/pseuds/Samich02
Summary: Dean Winchester is taking care of his family which his father seems incapable of doing. Trying to give his little brother Sam an as close to normal life as he can. He's balancing between school, work, soccer, and freinds all while making sure the bills are paid and there's food in the fridge. When a knew kid, who seems to have his own problems, enters his life, Dean has to figure out where the boy fits into it all.°•°•°•°•°•°A Destiel highshcool au wip that has a slow burn with fluff, angst, and surprises that could change the whole story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

* * *

The sun isn't even out when Dean leans up in bed, in a cold sweat, his body shaking. He thanks God that it hadn't actually happened. “It was just a dream nothing else, it wasn't real” he tells him self a couple of times. Dean scoffs at himself and slowly gets out of bed, grabbing his discarded jeans from the night before and putting them on. He doesn't bother with a shirt since he's gonna change soon anyways. Dean walks down the hall checking on Sam, his 10 year old baby brother, and of course he's still asleep. Their dad, John, wasn't home last night but Dean goes and check the couch to see if he stumbled in at some point last night, he didn't. Dean sighs not in relief or disappointment really but more in a ‘first fucking day of high school and I'll have to walk’ kinda way. Dean brushes it off and goes back up stairs, looking forward to the warm shower waiting for him. Once he's stripped himself of all his clothes and gotten in Dean decided that a ten minute shower would do since he still has lunches to make for himself and Sam. So he washes up and changes into clean clothes making sure not to wake Sam up yet. Dean then heads down stairs and starts the pancakes on the stove while he makes two quick ham and cheese sandwiches , since that’s all they had. He's humming a tune that he can't really remember the words to while getting bacon out and putting that on the stove as well. Once the house is effectively doused in the smell of expertly (in Dean's opinion anyways) cooked pancakes and bacon he sets the table. Dean runs back up stairs into Sam's room, he walks over to the youngest Winchester’s bed and shakes his shoulder lightly. “Hey lazy bones time to get up and get ready.”

All he gets in return is a slight “hmph” Dean chuckles a little but persists. “It's your last first day of elementary school Sammy, rise and shine.” Sam rolls over and leans up, his slightly long hair a mess. “Oh look its sleeping beauty,” Dean jokes for the umpteenth time.

“That’s weird I didn't remember the beast waking sleeping beauty up” Sam retorts with a smile that says he's proud of him self. It’s a cute little dorky smile and it's one Dean’s favorite to see, not that he'll admit it.

Dean nods and starts to walk out “touché kid.” “Breakfast is ready; get a quick shower and meet me down their in no later than 20.” Sam nods showing he understands and he hops out of bed looking for clothes. “And put your pjs in the hamper for God's sake,” Dean yells as he walks down the steps. He gets his empty but soon to be full backpack out and set it next to the door and he does the same for Sam's.

Sam comes down soon , they eat and make small talk mostly about how excited Sam is because he's heard that there's gonna be new kids this year and Sam isn't exactly popular. Sam asks Dean if he'll try out for the soccer team and he gets a nod from Dean who is still stuffing his face. “You think you'll make captain? You're good enough to.” Sam states.

Dean shakes his head and answers, “freshmen don't make captain Sammy but maybe next year.”

“I think you will,” says Sam completely ignoring Dean's answer. Its earns an eye role that Sam doesn’t see and Dean grabs the plates putting them in the sink but doesn't wash them.

“Come on lets brush our teeth then we can get going.” Sam nods and races him up stairs, a race that Dean wins, and soon they're heading out the door.  
~~~~  
By now the sun was fully out and beading down on them it may almost be fall but it was still technically summer in Lawrence. Dean locks the door and pushes Sam ahead of him, they start towards Sam's school which is just down the street from Dean's. They walk for a while till coming up on the biggest house in the block, that wasn't strange as they walked past it every day; no what was strange was that there's a moving van in the driveway. Dean grips Sam's hand as teenagers and kids start running out the house. One in particular falls back a little and Dean wishes he'd walk faster so that he doesn't end up walking, awkwardly, next to him, but he doesn’t. Sam on the other hand sees a book in his hand and being the book lover, or nerd as Dean would joke, he is Sam walks faster to get a better look at it. Dean tries to call for him but Sam doesn’t listen.  
Soon Sam is at the strangers side and Sam , ignoring everything that Dean has ever said, pokes his arm. The boy jumps, thinking that he was alone, and pulls his earbuds out. “What the fuck!? Don’t sneak up on people like that!” The boy yells at Sam who jumped back a little and looks down at his feet for a second. That's when Dean pulls Sam behind himself protectively.

“Don’t scream at him! He's a kid and he wanted to know what you were reading… he likes books, he was just curious.” Dean speaks harshly at stranger since he doesn't allow anyone to talk to Sam like that. The stranger looks confused for second, squinting at the taller one then looks down at his book as if he forgot he was holding it. “I'm sorry he scared you or whatever but he didn't mean to.”

The boy nods as if he understands and sighs holding the book out to the younger boy with a polite smile. “It's called The Hobbit and it’s a very good book. I'm sorry I yelled at you….,” the boy stops not knowing the younger one's name.

“Sam, Sam Winchester,” Sam finishes for the stranger while holding the book in his hands and reading the back where there was an exert of a passage from the book.  
The stranger nods, “well Sam my name is Castiel Novak and its sorta, nice to meet you.” Sam looks up at him and giggles a little when he realized that Castiel was joking. Castiel then looks up at the older Winchester who puts out his hand which he returns with a shake.

“I'm his big brother, Dean.” Dean nods as he lets Castiel’s hand go. This is when Dean finally takes a second to observe this Castiel boy. He's definitely about Dean's age but they both have obviously different styles. Dean had a more simple t-shirt, jeans that has had holes worn into them from years of use, and boots combo; where as Castiel has dark jeans, converse, and a hoodie on despite the heat. He also has dark brown hair on the sides, his obvious original color, and a blue streak on the top middle part of his hair which is somehow still no where near as blue as his eyes. Dean clears his throat when he realizes he's been staring. “And uh we need to go if I'm gonna get us both to class on time.” Sam's still looking through the book when he glances back down. “Sammy give Cas his book back,” Sam gives him his puppy eyes and he roles his own. “I think Charlie has a copy of that maybe she'll let you borrow it.” To that Sam perks up and hands the book back to Castiel, or Cas as Dean just called him which the other boy didn’t appreciate. “Uh see ya around dude.” Dean spoke as he walked away with his little brother.

“Later blue!” Sam adds which earns a confused look from both the older boys but Dean walks off with Sam before Cas even thought to question the kid so he just shrugged it off and put his ear buds back in. He cant help the small smile that pull at the corners of his lips when he sees the tall one lean down and let Sam jump on his back. The smile spreads when he sees Dean take off down the sidewalk while Sam is acting like a plane or a bird with his arms stretched out in either direction. His smile doesn't falter when he jogs to catch up to his siblings. First there's Michael and luci, as they call him, they're twins who hate each others guts and are both 18 years of age. Second its Gabriel or Gabe who is 16. Third is himself, 14. Fourth is Balthazar 13 and then last are the other set of twins, Anna and Alfie, who are 10. Castiel has a big family which is supported by his father, chuck, who is a famous author but not a great dad in Cas’ opinion. Their mother got fed up and left them last year for God knows what and is ultimately the reason they moved, sorta.

The family however, tries not to dwell on that.  
Cas walks up to his brother Gabe who was the only one that noticed Cas had fallen back except for the younger set of twins. “Cassie! Hurry up don't be a slow poke.” Anna yelled to Castiel waving him over. Alfie grabbed Anna’s hand and started running down the side walk with her. Gabe shook his head chuckling at the young pair.

“They have too much energy for me sometimes.” Gabe states with a fond smiles to which Cass replies with a nod. “Hey you nervous? Its your first day of high school little bro, no one would blame you… maybe tease you a bit bu-“ A shove and a soft chuckle from his younger brother cuts him off.

“I'm not nervous, its just school. The only thing I'm loosing sleep over is how to avoid you, so people wont think I'm related to you.” Gabriel smiles at Castiel and ruffles his hair to which Cas knocks his hand away.  
There’s a quiet moment between the two as they walk, just fast enough to keep up with the youngest set of twins, before Gabe speaks again. “Seriously though, if anyone gives you any grief just come find me I'll teach them better of it.”

Castiel shakes his head pulling out one ear bud and looks back his brother who is pulling a sucker out of no where, Gabe has a big sweet tooth, and elbows him slightly. “I'll be fine dude don't worry ‘bout me kay?” Gabe nods his sucker now sticking out of his mouth. It's halfhearted at best, Castiel hasn't exactly been his best self lately especially with the whole, moving to a new state thing. He's been fighting a lot and yelling or just staying up in his room most days; so of course he's worried but Cas doesn’t have to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went on like every first day of school for Dean. First he rushes Sam to his classroom taking a second to meet his teacher, even though he already knows this teacher, it’s the same one he had at Sam’s age. Dean then rushes out noticing the same young twins from this morning being dropped off as well. He doesn’t say anything as he hurries out of the building and to the high school retrieving his schedule and locker number/code from the office before booking it to his first period class. He doesn't really care about being late in fact he doesn't care about school that much at all. He's smart, sure, he gets good grades and does his work (most the time), but that's mostly because of Sammy pushing him to do so. He really doesn't see the point in school since he knows where he'll end up, working in his father's shop while taking care of Sam and John. It's his “destiny”, that's what he's been raised to believe and it's what he does believe. So no, he doesn't care about being late to class but he made a promise to his friend Benny, one of his only friends. That he'd meet him in front of the school and he's already broken this promise; so he's moving as fast as his bow legs will take him to get to his best friend.  
When Dean reaches his first period class, American history with Miss Mills aka Jody Mills, it's filled with his peers all chatting away about their summer, at least that’s what Dean assumes they're discussing. His eyes scan the room looking for an empty desk which he finds Benny standing next to waving him over.

“Hey brother thought ya’d never make it.” Benny states with a grin gracing his face as Dean approaches the chair he's been protecting. Its not in the back row but one up from that sitting directly across from the window over looking over the soccer field. Benny knows Dean will appreciate this, and he does. 

“Sorry dude my nerdy little brother ran us late,” he pauses just to look out the window with a small grin. “Damn we're in high school now dude.” Dean chuckles and shakes his head in wonder “how the hell did that happen?” 

Benny claps Dean on his shoulder before moving to take a seat right across from his friend's. “Some teacher felt sorry enough to pass ya I guess” he mocks propping his feet up on Dean's desk which Dean promptly shoves off. 

“Shut up dick bag” Dean scoffs as he takes his seat. “Before I kick your ass back to Louisiana.” He finishes just as the bell rings and kids grumble one by one sitting, a few getting scolded as Jody walks in. Jody is actually a friend of Dean's… sorta, she's done a lot for him and Sam. She's more friends with Bobby actually but that's besides the point. She's not a stranger at least which is comforting to Dean. Not that he's nervous, no definitely not nervous (and even if he is, its because this is the first year he won't be able to look after Sammy. Not because he's kinda, maybe, just a little worried about being a new school even if technically it’s the same school he's always gone to just a different building. So no he's not nervous not even a tiny little bit....) Dean chuckles at himself slightly too busy convincing himself to notice the blue eyes staring at him. That is until he looks up. Its Castiel, he's standing at the front of the class clutching his notebook in one hand and his back pack strap in the other. He must've not gotten to his locker yet Dean thought before he locked eyes with him. He's just standing there like an immovable object, until he's not. Dean doesn't here Jody tell Cas to find a seat. Castiel, on the other hand, does and so he moves. 

He walks until he's next to Dean, stops looks from the desk sitting behind the green eyed boy then back to him. Silently asking permission, not that he has to it’s a desk after all nothing more then that; still he waits till Dean awkwardly clears his throat and nods finally looking away from Castiel. Cas sits and Dean immediately feels ten times tenser than before. That was weird he thinks and Benny gives a look confirming Dean's thoughts that that was indeed weird. 

Cas places his backpack at his feet not noticing or really not caring about the eyes staring at him. He simply gets out a pen leans back slightly in his seat putting his focus solely on Miss Mills. Castiel doesn't pay attention to anything other than her for the rest of the class. Really there is no lesson today she just goes over how things will work in her class and what she “expects” from her students. Nonetheless he listens to every word of it, ignoring everything else which he's good at. That’s what he planned to do for the rest of the day hoping no one else would put a damper on said plans. 

Dean didn't have such an easy time though after that class he walked to second period, chemistry, a little relieved that Castiel didn't follow. He must have a different class, Dean deduced as he entered. He had only stepped a foot in when a red headed young girl latched herself onto him. Dean smiled knowing exactly who this bubbly girl was. “Hi Charlie,” he laughed hugging back as tight as he could. Charlie is Dean's unofficial sister. She's the Hermione to his Harry as Charlie would put it. He honestly can't imagine life with out this girl, she's amazing with Sam too which is always a plus. When Dean finally gets her off she's beaming. 

“What's up bitches?” She asks playfully punching Benny’s arm. 

Dean finds himself smiling again “nothin’ much Charls.” The three exchange a few words before the bell rings and ends up sitting next to each other when it does.  
~~~~  
The day passes with out much excitement Dean sits with Benny and Charlie at lunch along with a few others, Kevin, Crowley, and Lisa (dean's childhood crush) even joined them for a second before leaving them for her friends. They go their separate ways for their elective but meet back in study hall.

Castiel has four classes with Dean if you count study hall. Two with Charlie whom he hasn’t talked to and four with Kevin and Benny, not at the same time. He spends lunch with Gabriel half expecting Michael and Luci to join them but not being upset at all when they don’t. Study hall is spent with his music blaring into his ears and his nose stuck in a book, glaring at anyone who tries to disturb him. In the very last class of the day (English lit, an easy enough class) he finds that instead of desk there are tables, big enough to fit two students on each side opposite of each other. This arrangement being a lot like the chem class wasn't what bothered him, no, the problem was when he saw how many kids were in this class. 24 to be exact. Now in his ap chemistry class there's not that many students and just enough desks that he gets to sit alone but here there's only twelve desks or tables rather. With two students to a table that means that of course Castiel would have to sit with one of his fellow classmen. Great. 

Cas walks to the back of the class and takes a seat, hoping that some kids weren't present today. To his misfortune teenagers start filing into the class one by one taking seats dependent upon their friend's choice before them. Soon the young redhead, which Cas is pretty sure named Charlie, comes running in seemingly racing two other kids for the last table. She wins. The other two running in right after her. Cas recognizes one of them, its Dean Winchester. The other is a shorter, Asian kid that Cas has plenty of ap courses with yet no idea of his name. 

“Ha!” An exclamation from Dean brings Castiel out of his thoughts. “I beat you here far and square Kevin.” So that’s his name, Cas thinks to himself. 

“Come on man!” Kevin responds trying to catch his breath at the same time. “Please don't make me sit with him, I don't even know his name or if he can even speak!” He adds just loud enough for Cas to be able to hear but he doesn't react to it mostly because Castiel cant be bothered to care too much. 

Cas can just about hear Dean roll his eyes, “of course he can speak and his name is Castiel. I got here first I'm not giving up my victory just because your socially awkward.” Nice to know that Dean considers sitting away from me a victory.  
“Please?” 

“Dean you obviously know more about him then us so you go sit with him.” His friend Charlie added in Kevin's defense. 

Dean then answered in a whisper that still left nothing to be desired in the conversation, “because he did this weird staring thing this morning and sits alone in every other class… not to mention we didn't exactly meet on good terms.” Cas knew Dean must've meant when he yelled at the younger Winchester, even though Cas apologized and even let Sam see his book.  
There was a pause, then a sigh, and a fine muttered before Dean plopped down in the chair next to Cas. Castiel tried not to look over, he tried not to glare, he even tried to stop words from coming out of his mouth, but to no avail he found himself doing exactly that. “Sorry you got stuck with me.” It came out calm almost causal but it had a slight tone of contempt behind it that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Cas looked back down at the table not caring what Dean had to say in return. He actually didn't say anything, no, he opened his mouth but dumbly closed it again when he couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Dean realized the Cas must've heard his conversation. Usually Dean wouldn't care but he felt sorry for Castiel, he looked hurt. To be honest, though Cas wouldn't admit it he was in fact hurt. And Dean could see it. Now Dean wasn’t one to be a bully in fact he hated bullies and he didn’t want to hurt Cas especially since he didn’t seem to be a bad guy really, just different. So now Dean felt like a dick and Cas felt like an idiot for letting his emotions get to him. They both sat there in uncomfortable silence till the teacher started talking, when she handed out the books they were assigned to read Dean handed Castiel his with out so much as a glance. That’s how the class went, both not talking and both very uncomfortable. When the bell finally rang Cas was up and out of the class before Dean could even try to apologize. He walked quickly and quietly through the halls till he reached his locker, slowing down only to get his backpack out and then swiftly moving through the halls again towards the exit. His plan of escape was hindered upon hearing his name being called out from behind.

“Castiel wait! Please!”

Cas didn't have to turn around to know it was Dean but he did. He stopped in his tracks and turned to find Dean pushing his way through the hall. When Dean finally got through he was happy to discover that Cas hadn't left but was instead standing there waiting for him.

“I'm sorry about earlier,” Dean began, “I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” 

Hurt your feelings? Well great now Cas felt like a child.  
Dean continued once again pulling Cas from his thoughts, “and Kev didn't either. He's just really shy when it comes to being around new people.” Dean smiled, “I mean it took the kid four months just to talk to me; so please don't hold it against him.” 

Castiel nodded not sure of how to respond at first. But Dean seemed to be waiting for some sort of response so Cas thought for a second, considering his choices. Either he could forgive Winchester and his friends or decide that they would be his first set of new enemies. Since Gabe had begged him to try and make some friends, he chose the first. 

“I'm sorry as well Dean.” He stated with a nod. Now Dean was confused. 

“Sorry ‘bout what?” 

“I overreacted, when normally I would've just ignored the situation all together. As I've been taught to do.”  
Dean looked at him, trying to decide if he was being serious. “You don’t look like the type that would let people walk all over them.”

Cas looked at floor then back at Dean; as if he were ashamed of something. “I'm not…. But I've caused a lot of pain, for my family mostly. They have asked that I try to be more… patient.” 

“Pain?” Dean questioned, Castiel nodded but didn't elaborate so Dean continued. “Fuck being patient!” The exclamation took Cas for surprise. “Dude I was being a dick so do something about it. I know I would’ve if you had been a dick to me.” 

Cas found himself fighting back a smile when he answered. “Yes, Dean Winchester you were being an inconsiderate dick but I do not wish any harm on you for it.” A playful glint appeared in dean's emerald green eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Then a smile graced Dean's face causing the same one Cas had been fighting, to win. 

“Close enough Novak.” Dean had noticed how Cas had relaxed just a tad when he told Castiel to tell him off. Now he suddenly really wants to see Castiel when he's pissed off. Not at him but at someone who really deserved it, maybe Alastair, a bully that's had a weird fixation on Dean since elementary school. “Kev, Charlie, Benny, and I are all gonna walk to the road house. Its not that far and we're picking up Sammy on the way; wanna come with?” 

Castiel quickly shook his head knowing that he had too much unpacking to do. “No, I've got lots to do but thanks for the invitation Dean.” He starts to walk away but stops and turns back to Dean. “Did uh Charlie have the book Sam liked?” 

“No actually, I mean she does but Sammy tends to fall in love with books and sometimes he doesn't return them. I'll just buy him his own copy sometime.” 

Cas reached into his backpack and pulled the book from that morning out, handing it over to Dean. “He can have mine.”

“Dude no that's ok-“

Castiel cut Dean off with a wave of his hand, “Its fine I've read it like a thousand times please just take it.” Another smile from Dean as he placed it in his own bag. 

“Thanks."

Castiel nodded then left meeting his brothers who were all ready outside. “Cassie!” 

“Shut up Gabe.” 

Gabriel laughed, “alright tell me about your day. Is high school treating you well. Any friends or favorite teachers?” 

Cas shrugs begging to walk as his older brothers do too. Michael hits his shoulder. “Come on speak up kid.”  
“It's school what do you want me to say? I sat alone most the day and only talked to you guys and Dean. And Dean was alone because he was being a dick and then wanted to apologize for it.” Cas stated with a sigh.

“Wait” Gabriel stopped walking so Cas did too. “Dean Winchester?” Castiel nodded, “from this morning?” Again another nod, “do him and I need to have a conversation? Because if so just tell me and I'll show him what a Novak is capable of.” Gabe was always over protective of Castiel, ever since childhood. 

“No Gabe its fine, like I said he apologized and even invited me to go to some road house with him and his friends.” 

“Why didn’t you say yes?” Lucifer asked. 

“There's too much to do at the house and I wouldn't know many people there.” 

Gabriel sighed and pushed his little brother lightly. “You promised you'd try to make friends. Part of that process is meeting people and hanging out with them dude!” 

“I know that Gabe.” Cas went to put his ear buds in his ears but was stopped by Gabe. 

“Well then do that sometime idiot.” 

“You like soccer right? I mean your awesome at it and you practice like everyday. Maybe you should try out for the team here, I heard try outs are this Friday.” Michael offered and Cas could've just about killed him for it. He didn't want this but now all three of his older siblings were looking at him expecting him to agree. 

“Fine but I'm doing it under protest of all you jerks.” 

“Perfect!” Gabriel exclaimed. Castiel just shook his head and continued walking till they reached the elementary school where they were greeted by three over excited siblings. 

The youngest set of twins hugged the older pair the Gabe, and them Castiel. Balthazar did the same and they all walked home, talking about different subjects till they reached their house. Castiel only joined in when spoken to directly. 

When they walked into the house Chuck was no where to be seen and the kids assumed that he was in his study upstairs. They all went their separate ways disappearing into their rooms. Cas let a groan once he was finally alone and plopped down onto his with a grunt. “This is gonna be one hell of a year.” He spoke to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Castiel had no idea just how right he was because this year, indeed, would be one hell of a year. In fact this would be the start of an interesting few years. But that will have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos


	3. Chapter 3

The day pretty much ended for Castiel there, the remaining hours where spent with him unpacking the boxes that littered his new bedroom floor. When dinner time rolled around he ended up eating in his room, away from his family. He finally got to sleep around 12:00. Not wanting to stay up much later on a school night.

~~~

Dean's day didn't end till much later, however. Once he got back to his friends, after his conversation with Cas, he filled them on exactly how it went. After this they all left school, picked up Sam from his school on the way to the Road house, and walked all the way over there. Once they were at the Roadhouse they were greeted by Ellen, the owner (and really sorta like a mother to Sam and Dean) and her daughter, Jo. Jo was homeschooled by her mother which is why she wasn't in school with Dean. When they were all finally seated at a table Jo joined them sitting next to Sam. She smiled at the younger Winchester and lightly punched his arm.

“So you jerks only gonna visit once ever other month now or what?” Jo questioned them.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Dean. “I'm sorry Jo, but we just didn't have the time. Between me working at the shop now and practicing for the soccer tryouts we just sorta didn't have enough time in the day. But I promise I'll make sure we have more time to come and see y'all.” It wasn't the whole truth but Dean didn't feel that they should know he was locked up in his room for a few weeks trying to hide some bruises he had accumulated over the summer. It was easier then answering how he had gotten them.

When Dean decided that it was time to go home he hugged Jo and Ellen, then said goodbye after to the friends he knew he'd see tomorrow. Sam followed suit, staying close to his brother on the way home as it was getting dark. Upon entering the house Dean could hear his father snoring on the couch.

He looked down at Sam and silently told him to go upstairs. Sam did as told not making much noise, attempting to not wake the beast. Dean walked over to John, dragging the trashcan from the kitchen with him. He set the trash can next to the couch and cover John with a blanket from the back of the couch. He then made his way back to the kitchen and washed the dishes from that morning. After the dishes were done Dean spent the rest of the evening (or rather night) hanging out with Sam.

Sam told Dean about his day; the new students, and especially about the ones he had become friends with.

_Thank God_.

Dean listened to every word as he always did, he smiled every time Sam got excited about his own story. When Sam was done talking about his day Dean told him everything he wanted to know about his owns. Eventually Dean remembered that he had something to give Sam.

“ Oh! I forgot to give you something I’ll be right back.” Dean said as he rose from where he was sitting on Sam’s bed. He came back and handed the book Castiel had given him to give to Sam. Sam’s face lit up which caused Dean’s to do the same.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Sam cheered, hugging Dean as his older brother chuckled at his excitement.

“Alright you nerd; you're welcome but don't thank me. Castiel gave me this to give to you, so thank him.”

“Blue let me have his,” Sam questioned.

“Blue? Why do you call him that?” Dean sat back down on his baby brother’s bed as Sam started to flip through the book again.

“Because he has blue hair and blue eyes.” Sam shrugged, “plus you give people nicknames all the time and I wanted to try.”

Dean nods taking the book out of Sam’s hand, “Ok then.” Sam reached for the book but Dean held it out of his reach. “Sorry kiddo but it’s time for you to get some sleep.” Sam replied with his signature puppy eyes that even Dean had a hard time arguing with. “Ok how ‘bout this? I'll read you one and only one chapter of this book but then it's time for bed. Deal?”

Sam nodded, “yes!” He exclaimed as he climbed on his bed and got under the covers, fast, Dean repositioned himself on the bed to sit next to Sam. Dean then begin to read to Sam. By the time Dean finished the first chapter Sam was already asleep, slightly snoring. Dean smiled and got up off the bed, setting the book on Sam’s nightstand. He then quietly left the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Once all the miscellaneous chores were done around the Winchesters house Dean got into bed and stared up at the ceiling till sleepover overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out but I was finishing up my exams/ had horrible writers block and now I can focus more on the story. Yay!
> 
> Ps: the chapters are kinda short but thats only because I was taking too long on getting them out. Now that I have more time they will be longer after this one. Thanks for the patience.

Tuesday morning wasn't as simple for Dean and Sam. No, today they had a hung over John Winchester to tend to. Dean made breakfast for John, Sam, and himself as well as putting together a quick lunch for Sam and himself too. He cleaned up the few things that John had either broken or knocked over the night before. Then he set out his father's coffee along with something for his headache on the table. When they all sat down for breakfast Sam thanked Dean and John grunted as he began to shovel eggs into his mouth. A gesture which Dean accepted as it was the only _'thank you'_ he'd get from his father. 

The meal was filled with nothing but the sound of forks scrapping their plates, at least that was until Sam decided to break the silence. "Can you drive us to school today since you're not going into work till later?"   

"It ain't that far a walk." John answered simply, he didn't even look up at his youngest boy before returning to his meal. 

"Please? We were almost late yesterday." Sam pleaded as Dean got up and took dirty plates to the kitchen. John just shrugged as he took another sip from his coffee. Sam huffed leaning back in his chair, mumbling somthing along the line of, "other parents would" and "just too lazy to do anything." John gave Sam a look which had Dean stepping in quickly. 

"Sammy, dad said no so that's the end of it. Now go get your bag so we can get goin'." He punctuated the  _go_ with a slight push on his little brother's shoulder and a dismissive look. Sam sighed but nonetheless did as Dean said. 

"That boy needs to learn not to talk back." John grumbled, holding out his empty coffe cup to Dean a silent order. Dean took the cup and filled it back up with black coffe -- John's favorite -- then returned it to his father. "And I'm dine with the "he's a kid" excuse, if he keeps pushin' my buttons, there will be consequences." 

"I promise dad, Sam'll behave. I'll make sure of it." Dean confirmed with a determined nod. He didn't want to give John any reason to start handing out punishments to Sam. 

When John traded his seat at the table for one on the couch, Dean -- now out of John's view -- rubbed his forhead and sighed mentally.  _This day is already off to a great start._

 **~~~~**  

Cas was waiting by the door for his siblings, who were all taking their sweet time. It wasn't like Castiel wanted to get to school early but more that he wanted to get out of the house, early. But it seems as though everyone else was against his plans. Eventually his sister and brothers were ready to go and yet, somehow, he was still the last one out the door. 

As he walked down the steps on the porch he sees a couple of people out of the corner of his eye. Upon further examination he finds it to be the Winchesters. Sam seemed to have realized that someone else was looking at him because he looked up from where his eyes were trained on the ground, and right at Castiel. The short shaggy haired boy smiled and waved at Cas, Cas waved back with a similar smile. 

Castiel found himself walking with the brothers and listening to Sam, Anna, and Alphie's plans for the day. Not that there was much the ten year olds could plan but nonetheless it was funny to see them try. Cas carried on a light conversation with Dean until it was inturrupted by Sam suddenly hugging his side. "Thanks by the way." It was a quick hug, didn't last longer then a second but it made Cas' day.  

"You're welcome Sam." Cas replied and Sam returned to his conversation with his new found friends. 

The rest of the day went just like Monday, mostly. Dean went and hung out with his friends while Castiel kept mostly to himself. When school was over the Winchesters ended up walking home with the Novaks. It wasn't on purpose, they just decided to go straight home rather than the Roadhouse. They didn't talk much like that morning with the exception of the three youngest Novaks and Sam. Dean was too busy talking --or really throwing sarcastic comments at each other-- with Crowley while taking drags from the cigarettes that Crowley provided. 

Smoking wasn't something Dean did all that often, just whenever the option presented it self. Crowley got him started on it, as he did with drinking as well, but it kept Dean busy and distracted so it was a welcome (semi) addiction. Castiel looked back at the pair corrupting their lungs; there must've been a look of disaprovment of which Dean was apparently not a fan. 

"Eyes front huggy bear, wouldn't want you trippin' cause you're too busy mindin' someone else's business." Dean spoke with a cocky smile, Cas just rolled his eyes and turned back around. He didn't look in Dean's direction till he was infront of his own home and that was just for a quick second before he walked inside. Dean hadn't noticed, he was in the middle of a shoving match with Crowley and Sam was glaring at both of them after being shoved a couple times by accident. This only prompted Dean to ruffle his hair, making a mess out of it. "Lighten up Sammy." 

"Jerk," Sam grumbled fixing his hair. 

"Bitch," Dean replied settling down from the contest to take one last drag before stomping out the bud with his boot. 

Crowley departed soon after that, leaving a half full carton of cigs with Dean as Crowley could easily get more. Dean hide the carton where he knew his father wouldn't find it and started on making dinner while Sam sat in his room reading  _or something dorky._ John didn't come home till after dark and the dinner was long since cold, not that he even noticed. 

~~~

Cas and Dean didn't really talk in school, despite their morning's together, which is why Cas was slightly surprised when Dean, Benny, and Kevin all sat down at the table he had been sitting at with Gabriel the past few days. Castiel sat, waiting for one of the boys to speak but none did, all seemingly following Dean's lead. But he was also quiet so Cas cleared his throat and spoke. 

"Can I help you boys with something?" 

Dean shrugged, "maybe." Castiel wasn't impressed with his obvious attempt at comedy. Apparently neither were Dean's friend because Benny rolled his eyes. 

"What this idiot means is, we saw you were planing on trying out for the team and tomorrow we're all hanging back at the field with a couple of friends so we wanted to see if you'd join us." Benny said with a small smile.

Before Cas could come up with a reason to say no, Gabriel answered. "Oh! That's great he has absolutely nothing to do tomorrow and let's face it little bro, you need the practice." 

"Great! Can't wait, see ya lat-" Dean inturuped Benny, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait, no offense Gabe but I do beleive we were asking Cas." Castiel's head snapped to face Dean, meeting green eyes with his blue. "Now I know for a fact that his vocal cords work perfectly fine," Dean continued, "but is he gonna use them?" Dean was challenging Cas and he knew it; a part of him wanted to strangle the overly cocky Winchester but the other part was strangely grateful that Dean was actually wanting  _his_ answer and not his brother's. 

"Well my brother's right, I have nothing to do," Cas said obviously weighing his options. Dean sat patiently waiting for his answer, "sure I'll be there." Castiel finally answered, Gabriel breathing sigh of relief and Dean seemed happy with the response as well. 

Kevin finally said something as the bell sounded. "Well now that that's settled I must go, see ya later guys!" Kevin departed with a wave in their general direction and ran off to his -no doubt- AP somthing or the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so three chapters for one day was a little excessive but I wanted to introduce Cas' family and dean's (friends included) as best that I possibly could. The story will hopefully move at a more sensible pace now.  
> Also there's still people that will be either introduced or elaborated on, through out the story. AND THANKS TO THOUGHS OF YOU WHO LEFT KUDOS <3


	5. Chapter 5

When Thursday morning finally came Castiel found himself waking to the sound of his alarm. One of the most annoying sounds in the world if you asked him. He shut the agitating noise off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Slowly but surely he made his way to his bathroom, his being one of the few rooms with a bathroom in it, taking a few seconds to look at himself in the mirror before hopping into a nice warm shower. Cas' showers were never too long, though he did enjoy them seeing as they were the only place he knew he'd be alone in. Soon enough he was out, getting dressed in a dark jeans and classic band shirt combo. Once he was dressed from head to toe he grabbed a pair of athletic shorts along with some sneakers and stuffed them into his backpack. On his way downstairs he was greeted by the sight of the older set of twins fighting. Michael had Lucifer in a head lock.... again.

' _Will we ever have a peaceful_ _morning?'_

Castiel thought to himself as he passed the boys and made his way to the kitchen. He ate the overly elaborate breakfast that his father made for them and got up to leave the table.

"Castiel," Chuck spoke from his seat getting his son's attention. "Put your dishes in the sink," he said with an exasperated sigh. He honestly didn't know why he had to keep telling Castiel these things. 

Cas muttered a "sorry," then did as his father directed. Once that was done he went a sat out on the steps, watching as cars speed down the streets. Minutes passed till Castiel saw two boys making their way up the sidewalk. Of course he could tell by the height difference alone that it was Dean and Sam. Sam is short for his age, he still looks like he's eight but Dean had told Cas that one day when Sam hits his grow spurt he'll become a giant within that week. As the boys grew closer he noticed more details about them. Dean looked tired, sluggish even and Sam's hair was a mess compared to its normal state. His shirt was big on him which isn't weird seeing as his shirts were always big on him but today it looked like Dean gave him one of his shirts to throw on. 

When they reached the Novaks gate, Castiel  got up and walked over to meet them. His siblings weren't out yet but they'd catch up. Sam looked over at Castiel and smiled slightly but Dean kinda ignored him. Dean kept his head down as if he were trying to hide. Dean kept walking where as Sam stopped waiting for Cas who joined him. Right when Cas was going to ask if everything was ok he heard his front door open and footsteps racing in their direction. Just as Cas thought, it was his siblings, some running to catch up others walking. The youngest ones took Sam's attention with a hug and Gabriel was now at Cas' side. 

Instead of interrupting Sam's fun he decided to talk to Dean instead, so he quickened his pace and landed next to Dean along with Gabe. Dean didn't make a move to talk, there was no polite smile or even acknowledgement for the two Novaks who were now invading his space. He just walked quietly which Castiel didn't mind but it was deffinetly not what Cas had gotten use to in the mornings with the Winchesters. 

"Morning," Castiel stated casually. Dean nodded but didn't offer much of a reply. Gabe looked over at Cas apparently noticing as well that Dean was not in his normal chatty mood. Castiel just shrugged in his brother's direction confused as to what could be bothering the Winchester. School hadn't gotten hectic yet and soccer practices weren't till next week, assuming Dean gets on the team, so there was nothing that should be tiring the boy out. Still Cas' curiosity wasn't enough to make him ask questions, he was more than happy to walk in silence. 

So that's how their walk to school was, silent. Except for Sam who was busy with the young Novaks and seemed to not be bothered at all. When Dean dropped Sam off at school he spoke to him quietly, there was a hug, and a small smile between the two before Dean returned to his quiet state. Cas noticed, that the second Sam wasn't watching Dean's face dropped slightly. Of course Dean didn't know Castiel was watching, and if he did he must've really not cared in that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey brother, why the long face?" Benny questioned Dean as he interred the classroom. Dean shook his head, a smile seemingly appearing out of nowhere with practiced ease. 

"Nothing Benny I was just thinking." Dean lied taking a seat at his desk. He was immediately followed by Castiel who sat down in his desk, right behind Dean. Though Dean didn't look up at Castiel as he past like usual, instead he started staring out the window and at the field lined with trees that were beginning to shed their leaves. 

Benny was talking to him till the start of class and even then some. Dean heard every word but only replied in slight nods and shrugs. When a question demanded more Dean would reply with a 'yes' or 'no', Benny deffinetly noticed but Dean's been like this plenty of times. Usually he would be fine by lunch so Benny didn't want to be concerned till then. 

~~~

 When lunch did come Dean seemed to be better. He was smiling and laughing, he was even joking around and throwing sarcastic digs at his friends. Castiel stopped caring about Dean's behaviour in fourth period -- study hall --, the period before lunch. Yet still he found himself wondering exactly what could have caused Dean to be like that. 

"Hey, Castiel" Cas looked up from the book he was reading -- The Outsiders -- and in the direction of the voice. It was Benny, he was sitting next to Dean, across from Charlie and keven and waving Cas over. "Come sit with us brother." He had an accent which Castiel assumed was one you could only get from somewhere in the south. "Well you gonna stare at us all day or join us?" 

"Oh, um..." Castiel paused looking around for Gabriel, he'd know what was best. Gabriel was busy speaking to some upper class men and Cas didn't want to disturb his brother so he got up and walked over to the small group of his peers. He looked around but wasn't sure of where to sit, after careful but quick consideration he choose to sit next to Charlie. She appeared to be pleased with his choice. "Did you want something?" 

Benny shook his head but Charlie answered for  him.

"We just thought you'd like some company," she smiled but quickly corrected herself, "other then you brother of course." 

Cas nodded and set his book on the table assuming that he'd be expected to participate in conversation. 

"Alright Cas tell us about yourself." Dean said reaching over to steal a chips from Kevin's tray and confirming Cas' suspicions.

"Why do you call me that?" Castiel questioned, avoiding the question that was asked of him. 

"What? Cas? It's a nickname I give them to almost everyone." Dean answers, the others nod in agreement. 

"You might as well accept it, you won't be able to stop him anyways." Kevin said matter of factly. The others once again nodded along. 

"Alright what would you like to know?" Castiel questioned. 

If any of them were about to speak a young girl inturuped them, plopping down next to Kevin followed by Crowley who took the seat opposite Castiel's. 

"This is Clarence right? I thought he didn't speak; hi I'm Meg, Meg Masters." The girl --Meg -- said looling over at Castiel.

Dean chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Meg that's not his name." 

"Hello I'm Castiel not Clarence its nice to meet you Meg Masters." Castiel replied not really meaning the last part all that much. 

"Oh... well I like Clarence more and it's just Meg you don't have to say my last name when you address me." 

Castiel nodded and looked over at Dean who shrugged. That's when Cas noticed Dean didn't have any lunch, not a bag or a tray, nothing. 

"Dean aren't you hungry?" Cas questioned motioning at everyone else's lunch then at the empty place infront of Dean only filled by his hands. 

"Don't worry about me Cas, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Dean replied. 

"Did you forget yours? Does Sam have his?" Castiel pushed more seeing Dean shift in his seat. 

"Sam has lunch we were just in a rush is all. I'm not even that hungry; now can we move on to somthing else?" Dean's body betrayed him and growled, loudly at that moment. "...Ok maybe I'm kinda hungry." 

Cas thought for a second them pulled out his lunch. It was a ham and cheese, an apple, and a pudding cup. Castiel held out his sandwich for Dean to take; he may not like people in general but he wasn't cold hearted, normally. 

Dean shook his head, "nah man thanks, but I'm g-."

Castiel inturuped him, "Dean don't be a dunce take the sandwich." Charlie giggled and the others smiled, holding back their laughter at Cas' bluntness. 

Dean smiled as well, knowing that Cas wouldn't usually say something like that and took the sandwich. "Thanks Cas, but call me a dunce again and I'll kick your ass." 

Castiel nodded and began to eat what was left of his lunch. Dean was actually very grateful for the sandwich, he hadn't had the chance to make his own lunch in his rush to get out of the house. He also didn't have breakfast that morning but the wasn't because exactly of his choosing. 

Dean unwrapped the ham and cheese then began eating it. Crowley cleared his throat, simply to get everyone's attention. 

"So I've figured out the teams for later today if any of you are interested." They table gave him their full attention even though some --Charlie-- wasn't interested in the least.

"Alright, it'll be me, Dean, Benny, Kevin, Cassie here, and Alex on one team." There was no objections thus far and Castiel was happy he wasn't being put on the opposite team even though he barely knew anyone in this, what seemed like, tight nit group. "Team two will be Uriel, Gordon, Zach, Ralph, Cain, and...Alastair." 

"Alastair!? Why the hell did you invite him and his group?" Dean asked, obviously frustrated.

"Because I can, I know you two don't get along but-," 

Dean interrupts Crowley, "don't get along?Crowley he doesn't 'get along' with anyone incase you haven't noticed."

"Admit it, you're just afraid that that little buger is a better player than you." Crowley stated, mockingly. 

Dean rolled his eye but couldn't deny the accusation. At the same time, however, that wasn't the only problem. Alastair was a horrible person, he got his kicks out of making people break, emotionally and physically. Dean was convinced that his goal in life was to be the biggest asshole jerk fuck-truck on the earth. 

He was succeeding. 

"Whatever lets just talk about something else." Dean huffed out impatiently, glaring at the growing smirk on Crowley's stupid face. 

"Don't worry Dean if Alastair is too scary you can always sit this out, we won't judge." Crowley said, apparently not effected by Dean's glare. 

Cas chuckled from behind his apple. 

"Whats funny?" Dean questioned, turning his full attention Castiel. 

Castiel shrugged, a playfulness brightening his eyes. "Oh nothing; Crowley is right if you're scared of this big bad meany, that's alright. Just know I'll be there to protect you." 

Dean was dumbfounded by Castiel's response. That was a side of Cas that Dean has definnetly never seen, not even in their usual banter. Dean, however couldn't let Cas get away with it. 

"You mean Gabriel will be there to protect me, right? You'll just... be there." 

Charlie shook her head, disapprovingly at Dean. He didn't see it, he was concentrated on Castiel's reaction. To his pleasure Cas seemed to not be affected by the comment at all. 

At least on the surface. 

Castiel knew Dean didn't mean it to be harsh. He wasn't hurt but it stung, a bit. He knew he had become a push over in the last year but he also knew that Dean, that nobody wanted to see the other side of him. Especially not his family. 

"You'd be surprised what I can do, Winchester."

Cas hadn't ment to say that, it just sort of slipped out. 

Dean cocked his head, a slight smirk on his lips. There was a moment of silence at the table before Crowley cleared his throat. 

"Right, well I have better things to do then sit here and watch you two get into a pissing contest. Later darlings." With that Crowley left the table. 

"Can't we ever just talk about cute girls or somthing?" Charlie questioned, picking at her food with a disposable fork. 

Cas and Dean were too busy staring at each other to hear the others as they began to start other conversations. Dean wanted to come up with a a witty come back but the moment had passed and Castiel was waiting for one, so they just ended up with this dead space between them that was both awkward and never-ending. 

Its wasn't until Dean's stomach impersonated a whale again that he looked away and grabbed the forgotten sandwich. Castiel returned to his meal as well, he also partook in a few debates between Charlie and Keven. Mostly 'nerdy' stuff that the others ignored. 

 ~~~~~~~~

The groups met out on the field after the last bell had sounded. The school was - for the most part- abandoned at this point. The two groups had changed into the proper attire and were now stretching or warming up for the "friendly" game between the two groups. 

One group was made up of Dean, Benny, Castiel, Crowley, Kevin, and Alex. Alex was an upperclassmen who agreed to come because they wanted to even out the groups. 

In the other group there was Alastair, Gordon, Uriel, Cain, Ralph, and Zach. Cain, Ralph, and Gordon were all upperclassmen who were also trying out for the team tomorrow. Alastair, Uriel, and Zach were all just dicks who were trying out as well. 

Charlie and Gabriel sat in the bleachers with a few other people that Cas or Dean had yet to become familiar with. Jo was coming just for the hell of it and she promised to see Sam arrives safely along side her. 

When Sam did arrive he looked upset. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was down. He didn't take a seat with Charlie or Jo, he sat alone at the end of one of the benches. The game was about to start but Dean had to find out what was bothering Sam first, so he pulled Jo aside to see if she could offer any insight. 

"What's up with him?" Dean questioned. 

"I don't know, he was like thay when I showed up at his school. I tried talking to him but he just ignored me completely." Jo said, turning to look at the kid in question. 

Dean sighed and put a hand on Jo's shoulder just to remove it a second later. "Alright I'll talk to him, thanks Jo." 

He walked over at Sam and disheveled Sam's neat hair. "Hey squirt." 

When Sam didn't even make a move to fix his hair, Dean crouched down infront of his little brother and reached for one of Sam's crossed arms. Dean grabbed his wrist and gently pulled it towards him, effectively uncrossing the young boy's arms and gaining his attention. 

"Talk to me, what happened?" It was more a request than a command but Sam knew his brother wouldn't leave till he knew what was wrong. 


End file.
